darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
ScapeRune
's island]] ScapeRune is a parallel realm to RuneScape, which formerly housed the "Evil Bob" random event. It can currently be accessed using the fairy ring code . It is ruled by Evil Bob, and in this world Cats keep Humans as pets. Evil Bob suggests that there is a counterpart to Runescape's Evil Chicken in ScapeRune named "Cheery Old Chicken". Getting there Players may visit and leave the island anytime through fairy ring code . Before the random events were removed, players were accosted by Evil Bob, the evil twin of Bob the Jagex Cat. With a "meow" from Evil Bob and a "No... what? Nooooooooooooo!" from the player, you would arrive at Evil Bob's island. If you shouted "Aaaarrrrgh!" instead, you arrived in a prison. After teleporting to ScapeRune, a message in the chat window would state "Welcome to ScapeRune". On returning, a second message appears in the chat window that says "Welcome back to RuneScape." Island Here, players had to catch the correct "fishlike thing" as told by the Servant and use the uncooking pot to make it raw. They then had to talk to Bob and he would eat it if it was caught from the correct area. If the fish was caught from an incorrect area, Bob would eat it, then say it is disgusting. Each time you fed Bob an incorrect fish, it would take one more fish to get him to fall asleep, and you must keep going to the slave and catching fish to uncook and feed to Bob. For example, if you fed Bob one incorrect fish, it would take 2 correct fish to get him to fall asleep. Making 2 mistakes would require 3 fish to lull him to sleep, and so on. When the fish had been consumed, Bob fell asleep and the player must escape through the portal. Today the Island can be accessed via Fairy ring, and players are free to feed Evil Bob as many fish-like things as you please, and leave at any time. If you used a cooked fish on the uncooking pot you will get the message "Your Uncooking skill must be at least level ' before you can do that." and then "Wait, you don't even have an uncooking skill!" Using a raw fish on the pot will result in "This is already raw". NorthEvilBobsIsland.png|North side of the island EastEvilBobsIsland.png|East side of the island SouthEvilBobsIsland.png|South side of the island WestEvilBobsIsland.png|West side of the island Bob North statue.png|North statue Bob East statue.png|East statue Bob South statue.png|South statue Bob West statue.png|West statue History Originally, on getting to the island, the player was only able to speak cat and required an "amulet of manspeak" from a chest in order to talk to the slaves. While this was an example of Jagex humour based on the amulet of catspeak, it was not obvious to players who knew nothing about cats. Now, if you ask Evil Bob how he can talk to you, he'll tell you that he is wearing an amulet of humanspeak. This change is merely a simplification of the event. Originally four fish (of the correct variety) were required to leave, Then two, although many believe that it is required that only one fish needs to be caught to leave in the past year, many players have since recorded having to have to catch two fish since the New Combat Beta. Prison compared with the ScapeRune Prison.]] Evil Bob could also teleport players to a prison, where they had to speak to Prison Pete in order to discover how to escape. To escape, players had to pull a lever that would tell them which type of Balloon Animal to pop in order to find a key. The animals were randomly selected, and the same one can be picked twice. There appears to be a total of 21 balloon animals. Every animal contains a Prison key, but players must pop the correct one in order to open the barrier. If you popped a wrong one, you would have to try again, and you restarted with needing three keys. After getting three correct keys, you were free to escape with Prison Pete, and you would be returned to where they were and rewarded a Random event gift. It should be noted that the prison is most likely the opposite of the Party Room in Falador. Most noticeably, the floor designs are the same, both areas involve bursting balloons and pulling levers, and they both contain an NPC with "Pete" in his name. Even the surrounding buildings bear a resemblance to the Falador area. These similarities have given rise to the speculation that every location in Gielinor (The normal world of RuneScape) also has a version in ScapeRune. Prison Pete is almost exactly the opposite from Party Pete, the former having a gloomy disposition, no hair and glasses-less sunken eyes, the latter having a cheery disposition, an afro and sunglasses, etc. It should be noted that when the Party Room was located in Seer's Village, the architexture of the prison also resembled Seer's Village, changing to look like Falador when the Party Room was moved. Gallery File:PrisonPete.png|Another view of the Prison Pete random event File:Evil bob - Balloon.png|Previewing the balloon animal File:Prison Big Balloons.jpg|The Animal balloons are bigger. Music unlocked * Evil Bob's Island - '''Island * In the Clink - Prison Trivia * If a player happens to have a cooked fish in their inventory and attempts to uncook it, they will find that they are unable to do so due to a lack of an "Uncooking" skill. * If a player attempts to uncook a burnt fish, they will get a message that it cannot be unburned in the uncooking pot. Your character will also say, "It was worth a shot, right?" * After Evil Bob fell asleep, if a player talked to the slave the player had the option to say, "But I love you!" - to which the slave replied, "Our love can never be, sweet username." This was a reference to the Shakespeare tragedy Romeo and Juliet. However, only male characters have this option. * A player's lines to Evil Bob "I'm not a prisoner, I'm a free man" and "Be seeing you!" were references to the 1960s British TV drama, The Prisoner, where the hero was held by unknown powers and had a catch phrase "I am not a number, I am a free man". Additionally, other references to this TV show could be found when asking Evil Bob, "What's it all about?" A player would also say, "I will not make any deals with you. I'm a human. I will not be pushed, numbered, meowed at, teleported or enslaved. My life is my own." In the beginning of the TV series, the Prisoner said, "I will not be pushed, filed, stamped, indexed, briefed, debriefed, or numbered. My life is my own." * King Awowogei of Ape Atoll references ScapeRune in a Postbag from the Hedge, proclaiming, "Curse you all, curse you all to ScapeRune!" This is in reference to the line "Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" from the film Planet of the Apes. * If a player has a slash or a double slash in their chatbox (commonly to prepare for typing a message to a friends or clan chat) the message of "No... what? Noooooooooooo!" will be sent to the friends or clan chat. * If you try to use high alchemy on ScapeRune, it will say "You didn't come here to do that!" nl:ScapeRune Category:Locations Category:Random events Category:Worlds